1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable automatic starting line throttle actuation controller for use with a drag race car using an internal combustion engine to control the opening of the throttle to maintain a preset low rpm before the start of a drag race while the driver is holding the throttle open while staging the drag race car.
2. Background of the Invention
In drag racing drivers must bring their race car under control to the starting line until the front tires of the race car break a prestage infrared light beam and a stage infrared light beam so each infrared light beam turns on a set of amber light bulbs on the starting line tree to show the driver the car is properly staged at the starting line. This is difficult because there are a number of tasks the driver must perform while staging properly. In addition staging must be done quickly so the driver can have a second to mentally prepare for the start of the race before the starter turns on the lights that signal the start.
Most drivers who race with a pro tree follow the same starting line procedure. They raise the engine rpm slightly at pre stage, creep into the stage beam, stop, set the transmission brake button, open the throttle, wait for the tree to signal the start of the race, and release the transmission brake button when the tree is activated. Problems that drivers have when staging a drag race car with a pro tree include not getting the throttle fully applied and the engine to full rpm before the start signal, the engine may stumble as the throttle is applied too quickly, and the driver may be inconsistent in starting reaction time because of the short time to open the throttle and get mentally ready to start the race.
Starting a race with a full tree is slightly different and many drivers do the following: pull into the stage beam, stop, set the transmission brake button, apply full throttle and hold the engine on the rpm limiter, and release the transmission brake button on the top bulb when the tree is activated. The problems the driver has with this method is the engine may not come to a full rpm smoothly when the throttle is applied and the driver has to hold the engine on full rpm for a long time on the rpm limiter. Sometimes drivers who are slow at staging are surprised by the tree being activated quickly before they are fully ready. Drivers may become concerned about this and rush during the staging process and lose their mental preparedness for the race. Drivers who don't have the throttle open when the tree is activated quickly may cause the engine to stumble when they open the throttle too quickly.
Accordingly, a heretofore unaddressed need exists for a starting line throttle actuation controller that can control the amount, speed, and timing of the throttle opening, and can reduce the number of tasks that a driver has to perform to properly stage a drag race car.
There is no prior art that addresses the problems of controlling the throttle opening during the staging of a drag race car prior to the start of a race except the throttle pedal that controls the opening of the carburetor.